Nick's Message
by Krys33
Summary: Nick didn’t live through Grave Danger… But he did manage to record a message of decent length on the tape player. Light, various pairings. One shot. Angst.


A/N: This is a piece that had been in my mind for quite some time… I just never had any motivation to work on it. This is post Grave Danger, assuming that Nick didn't make it. Sad, I know… And I apologize for the iffy title. I couldn't think of anything better.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

Summary: Nick didn't live through Grave Danger… But he _did _manage to record a message of decent length on the tape player. Light, various pairings.

Dedication: This one's for Monica (Mma63). Thanks for the encouragement to write this:)

--

Nick's situation had torn the team apart.

After the funeral, they all returned to work, reunited on the graveyard shift. Though they still worked cases together, the friendliness between the once-close team had evaporated. Everything was strictly business and professional, and no emotions were ever involved anymore.

Soon, though, a package arrived at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

The parcel was given to one Gil Grissom, who opened it in his office. He tilted the package, and a cassette tape slid out, with a small note attached to it.

_Your team needs to hear this._

The paper, of course, was signed by Nick's mother.

Grissom quickly paged the rest of the team, and soon had them gathered around the table. Everyone had the same feeling of déjà vu. They'd been in this same place weeks before, tension high as they listened to a taunting message from Nick's kidnapper.

Reaching to the center of the table, Grissom silently pushed the play button on the tape player.

Nick's familiar voice filled the room, causing nearly everyone's eyes to cloud with tears.

"My name is Nick Stokes. If anybody finds this tape, turn it in to the Las Vegas PD. There should be a reward."

They could hear him take a few steadying breaths.

"Mom… Cisco… Well, this is a lousy way to say goodbye, but it's all I've got. I'm sorry we haven't been as close and that I left home." Nick's voice cracked. "There were a lot of things I said that I didn't mean, and even more that I didn't say that I should've. I love you, you raised me right… And I'm gonna miss you." They could hear him swallow, preparing for his next words. "As for the rest of you guys," Everyone in the room tensed, knowing he was referring to them. "I know you did the best you could to find me. You didn't let me down.

"Grissom, you were like a dad to me. You taught me everything I know. I – I never meant to disappoint you… I'm sorry." Grissom took a deep breath, trying to hold back his tears. Catherine cautiously reached over and placed her hand over the one he had resting on the tabletop. He looked over at her, his thanks evident in his eyes.

The tape continued. "Cath… You were a great boss. Don't be too hard on my replacement." Catherine smiled through her tears. "Be sure to give Lindsey a hug for me." She nodded slightly, responding to Nick's words on the tape. Grissom gently rubbed his thumb against the side of her hand that rested on his, comforting her as she wiped away her tears.

"Warrick, man. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I learned a lot from you… Don't blame yourself, 'Rick. It's not your fault." At this last sentence, Warrick tried to discreetly brush away the tear that had slipped free.

"Greggo…" Greg gave a little half-smile. "You've changed a lot. You make a kick-ass CSI, and don't let anyone tell you different. Just… Don't lose the old Greg." Everyone grinned at that remark.

"And Sara…" Here there was a long pause. "You're the toughest woman I know. I – I cared about you, all those years. I'm real sorry I never told you." Sara pressed her lips together, eyes watering. Greg placed an arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Y'all were like my family… I'll be keepin' a close eye on you."

A click signaled the end of Nick's message. No one bothered to stop the tape as they sat in silence. The blank cassette whirred on for a few minutes before Warrick stood and left the room. A few moments later, Catherine followed suit, interlocking her fingers with Grissom's and pulling him along with her.

Seeing that Sara wasn't going anywhere, Greg gave her shoulder a parting squeeze before standing and leaving as well.

After ensuring that everyone was gone, Sara leaned forward slightly, eyes on the tape player. "I cared about you too, Nick." She said to the empty room as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I cared about you too." After erasing the evidence that she'd been crying, she reached out and ejected the cassette from the machine.

As she was leaving the room, Sara placed the tape carefully in her pocket. For the rest of the day, she kept running her fingers over the black plastic just to prove to herself that it – he - was, in fact, still there.

--

_End_

Reviews greatly appreciated:)


End file.
